The invention relates to the retreading of tires.
The retreading operation conventionally consists in removing the worn tread from a tire casing in order to replace it with a new tread. To this end, it is known practice to provide the tire with a hot-melt bonding layer that bonds the tread to the carcass. With a view to retreading, this layer is applied to a tire carcass. Next, a tread that is compatible with use on a wheel is laid. Next, this layer is heated to a predetermined temperature that is characteristic of the material and then it is allowed to cool. On cooling, the layer ensures the adhesion of the tread to the carcass. The heating operation can be carried out before assembly, for example by infrared or forced convection, or after assembly, for example by contact conduction, electrical conduction, forced convection, high-frequency or microwave induction.
During heating, pressure should be applied to the tread in order to press it against the carcass. This pressing means should be compatible with the heating means used, that is to say should not impair the conduction or convection of the heat flow or any electrical connector which emerges from the heating means integrated into the tire, or should be transparent to electromagnetic radiation, to high-frequency or microwave induction.